


Convertible

by evenstarz



Series: Green Forest [2]
Category: A Separate Peace - John Knowles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: Gene and Finny visit California.





	Convertible

The wind of the coast blew rapidly against Phineas' California kissed skin. His arms were outstretched in the warm air, his pearly white teeth were smiling against the wind, and he was of course wearing his soft pink shirt. 

"Gene, Gene!" Phineas squealed excitedly. "This is so pretty, I mean, I thought I was born for the east coast, but California... it has something to it." He continued on, smiling like a child.

"I like what it's doing to you, Finny. You look... beautiful." Gene smiled, quietly moving a hand off of the red convertible's steering wheel to push Finny back into his seat. 

"Relax, Forrester! I want to feel the wind against my face, not sit here like I would back in Devon!" Phineas laughed.

"You and I both know that you wouldn't just sit here back in Devon, Finn. Even if you were with the headmaster himself." Gene argued.

"Pull over, Gene." Phineas then ordered, pointing at the coastal side of the road.

Gene did as told, and smoothly pulled over on the side of the road. As soon as he did so, Finny slid himself over onto Gene's lap and pushednhis hands up to Gene's chiseled cheeks.

"I love you, and California won't change that." He murmured, and pushed his pink, plush lips into Gene's.

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off of lana del rey's 'ride'


End file.
